


Date-Date

by tastygoldentaters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Community: rs_games, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, R/S Games 2016, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 28 - Team PlaceThey have never met in person, but Remus and Sirius are going on a date. At least Remus hopes it’s a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** Date-Date  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Some swearing  
>  **Genres :** Romance  
>  **Word Count:** 1800  
>  **Summary:** They have never met in person, but Remus and Sirius are going on a date. At least Remus hopes it’s a date.  
>  **Notes:** Canon divergence, Oneshot  
>  **Prompt:** #50 - "So remember when we were driving driving in your car  
>  Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
> City lights lay out before us  
> And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
> And I had a feeling that I belonged  
> I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone"  
> \- Tracy Chapman, "Fast Car"

This is the story of a date. A first date. For a while, it wasn’t clear if it was a hangout-date or a date-date, at least not for Remus, who only acknowledged maybe he wanted to look his best after spending two hours in front of a mirror pondering over whether or not should he use his mother’s muggle makeup to cover up his scars. When he finally decided it wouldn’t hurt to give foundation a try, the product’s fruity fragrance changed his mind. _Of course_ Padfoot was going to sniff that, and he wouldn’t even need to get too close! What if he tried to kiss him? That would be even worse. Maybe worse than finally admitting to himself that he was, in fact, going on a date with Sirius Black.

It had been very strange, the way the pair met. Well, maybe “met” wasn’t the right word, after all, they had only talked through notes on a History of Magic book both of them got from the Hogwarts library, and then in Sirius’s fifth year, when he and their friends showed Remus their animagi forms for the first time - the following full moon was the best he’d ever had. For the first time in his life he didn’t feel quite as lonely, and he actually teared up a little when this special trio of reckless idiots, his _first friends_ , revealed he was the sole reason why they learned how to become animagi.

Still, he was lonely for the rest of the month, as his parents never allowed him to approach other people his age - Ever. He had a glimpse of hope when Professor Dumbledore offered him a place in Hogwarts, with the guarantee his secret - and his classmates - would be safe, but it didn’t last long. The struggling Minister for Magic at the time, Eugenia Jenkins, got wind of Dumbledore’s offer, and, in the hard times of dark creatures rising up and an evil wizard making a name for himself, made Lyall Lupin choose between his son’s education and his own job. To Mr. and Mrs. Lupin the right decision, although hard, was crystal clear; but Remus was far too bright and far too bitter for his age. He knew the only thing that held his family together was the little his father made working at the Ministry. He knew his mother had given up on any muggle careers to take care of his self inflicted wounds every month. And he knew it wasn’t fair to make them more miserable than they already were having a monster for a son. Remus himself told the Headmaster that he couldn’t take up his offer, but the whole family was relieved when Dumbledore gave them a Portkey to the Shrieking Shack anyway. “Use it well,” he said. “Pity. You would have made a great addition to Gryffindor House, Mr. Lupin.”

Still, his education was not a lost cause. Every month he would find books from the library just outside of the Whomping Willow, always attached to a note that said, in elegant, slanted handwriting, “ _To R.J.L._ ”. It was in one of such books that he would research about everything he wished he could learn from Hogwarts Professors, and he usually wrote his notes or questions in any free space on the pages. Until one day, a week after he had “returned” the book to the Whomping Willow entrance, he got it back with a note under his last one.

**Who the hell takes notes in History of Magic, anyway?!**  
_Certainly not privileged twats. People who actually want to learn something, as well._

It was the last time the books accompanied an elegant note; instead they came with books addressed to “Mr. Prefect” or “Mysterious Party Pooper”, and even “Repressed Nerd”. However rude that sounded, it was actually the beginning of a series of messages between a would-be Gryffindor and three actual ones. Their names were Sirius, James, and Peter, and they seemed to do nothing but pass notes in class. That usually made Remus quite grumpy, and it would lead to “lectures” in the form of long notes in borrowed books, but soon enough there would be amazing jokes and puns hidden in those. The three Gryffindors had to agree that the bookish stranger had quite the talent for humour.

Eventually the now called Marauders started sending each other owls instead of books, and Remus even got some fancy Christmas gifts from them (at the beginning he was self-conscious of sending them his mother’s cheap, homemade chocolate brownies, but they became quite a hit - his mother wondered where all of those brownies went, but she secretly hoped her son was finally putting up some pounds). One of the gifts he received was an enchanted mirror, from Sirius. It allowed the group to finally talk face-to-face (for some reason, Remus’s room was always dark when they talked), and it was how, in the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Sirius had finally asked his friend Remus out. At first they weren't sure of where to go - Remus didn't really have a favourite place or anything, it wasn't like he left his house often - so they decided to go to Hogsmeade and don't overthink it. And that takes us to the present moment of Remus John Lupin, sitting on his couch, almost jumping at any and every noise thinking his date had arrived, and, yes, overthinking it.

Remus did jump when he heard a motorcycle grumbling outside his home. He rushed to the front door, stopping just before he opened it to make sure he looked calm and collected, even though his hands were sweaty and his heart was racing. Outside, leaning against a huge black motorcycle, Sirius fussed with his hair and the zipper on his leather jacket. He stopped as soon as he saw Remus coming out of the house, and smiled. They walked towards one another, and both tried hard not to run. For a minute or so they just stood there, smiling at each other under the afternoon sun, until Sirius broke the silence.

“So. You’re actually real.”

Remus said “Yeah”, but what he would like to have said was _‘I spent over an hour stressing over my looks and if you’d regret asking me out and if you’d be disappointed somehow, and all you’re worried about is if I’m real? As in, the same person who has been talking to you for all these fucking years? Amazing.’_

They had no idea of what to say to each other, really, and Remus tried not to think much. He got handed a helmet and just followed when Sirius sat on the bike and asked him to hop on, a bit distracted by the smell of leather and cologne so close to him. The motorcycle ride had been a blur, with him trying to concentrate on his hands and trying to figure out where exactly to put them, and paying attention to his arms around Sirius’s waist, wondering just how much he was allowed to enjoy this before they reached Hogsmeade.

As it happened, he actually had quite some time to get used to Sirius’s presence, and, when they finally got down, Remus felt like he was able to talk again, and not just smile like a lovey-dovey idiot. They walked around Hogsmeade for a while just talking, and what a difference it was to finally talk face-to-face. There was just so much they wanted to say, stories to share, jokes to tell, every little thing that they thought of telling the other on their day to day lives but was too small and mundane to write on a letter, every observation that reminded them of one another but they thought too silly to mention over book notes, it all came up. It seemed like they could talk forever, and they were so eager to just finally meet, that they almost did. They talked over joke items at Zonko’s, and over butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, then talked some more over chocolate bricks they got from Honeyduke’s (Sirius’s treat). The pair walked around every single corner of Hogsmeade, they talked until the sun set, and when the moon came out, they were finally silent.

“I think we should head back now… Wouldn’t want Ms. Lupin thinking I kidnapped her precious little nerd, now, would we?”

Remus chuckled, and followed Sirius to the motorcycle once more. They hopped on and the bike took to the skies, but something felt different this time. Yes, Remus could still smell the wonderful cologne, and he was still not sure of where exactly to put his arms, and if it was okay for him to hug Sirius, but when he looked around from up high, and saw only the stars above and the city lights below… and that was the best place Sirius could have ever taken him, even if from that height he couldn't actually tell where they were. He was short of breath, and his thoughts muddled up, as if he had just gotten on his feet after a few rounds of drinks and had just noticed how drunk he really was. He was on a fucking flying motorcycle, with the most incredible man he had ever met in front of him, _like hell_ he would worry about where exactly he should put his arm. He would hug him tight not with an excuse of being afraid of heights or because they were going too fast or any of that. He would hug him tight because it felt fucking good. And so he did. 

When they got down, neither of them said a word. Sirius killed the engine and took off his helmet, hanging it on the handlebars before taking Remus’s. They walked together to the front yard, where they had met earlier that afternoon, and looked for the right words to end the date. After two seconds looking at each other with their mouths slightly open, both about to say something, Remus felt that tingly feeling as he had before on the motorcycle. That feeling that you have when you’re living something incredible and it’s going too fast and if you stop to think too much about it you’ll miss it. That feeling.

And so he kissed Sirius. Hard.

And it was sudden, but obvious, and exactly what had to happen at that moment, and when Remus let his hands wander under Sirius’s jacket, his fingers brushing over his hips, then under his shirt, Sirius’s eager moans made him sure, once and for all: Yes, they went on a date-date.


End file.
